The present invention relates to a portable, foldable game animal support used for dressing game animals in the field. It particularly relates to such a device which has an upper arm with a game animal attachment suspended at one end of the upper arm and a flange support at the other end of the upper arm for attachment to a tree trunk, pole, or like vertical columnar member. The portable game animal support has a lower arm with one end for attachment to the tree trunk, pole, or like vertical columnar member and with the other end being connected to the upper arm to provide additional support to the upper arm.
It is often desireable for a hunter to dress a game animal in the field near where the game animal was harvested. For many types of game animals, prompt bleeding, skinning, and gutting results in higher meat quality. Prompt dressing also reduces the chance of meat spoilage. Because game animals are often harvested far from the road, dressing game in the field allows the hunter to avoid having to carry the animal long distances on foot. The dressing of game in the field also allows the hunter to leave behind unwanted portions of the animal, which may represent a substantial part of the total weight of the animal. Also, field dressing also permits the hunter to reduce the game animal to more readily transportable parts. Thus, field dressing of game animals can considerably reduce the difficulty of moving the game animal.
Though field dressing offers many advantages, field dressing can present problems. The gutting and skinning of game animals on the ground in the field exposes the meat to contamination by soil and detritus. A game animal on the ground must be manually pushed or rolled into position for dressing.
Ideally, for dressing, the game animal would be suspended above the ground to avoid contamination of the meat and allow easy access to all parts of the game animal. A portable apparatus for suspending and dressing game animals in the field would allow the hunter to carry the apparatus into the field and conduct prompt and convenient dressing, even in remote areas.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,530,675; 4,027,357; and 5,236,386 are examples of folding game animal suspension devices. The patents relate to devices having two arms with hooks or the like on their ends for engaging the game animal, with the arms being attached to a central piece. The central piece is suspended from an overhanging tree limb or a similar support. Overhanging limbs of a height and strength suitable for the suspension of game can sometimes be difficult to find.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,313 to Miller relates to an inverted U-shaped frame of tubular construction with the game animal suspended between the legs of the U-shaped frame. The frame is supported by a cord running from the ground to an eyelet at the top of the inverted U-shaped frame. Such a frame requires legs each at least the length of the suspended game animal, and a cross piece wide enough to allow the hunter access to the game animal. One significant disadvantage of such a frame is the increased weight of such a large structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,168 to Bradley and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,372 to Jones relate to pole supports for suspending game animals for dressing. Jones relates to a pole support attached to the trailer hitch of a pick-up truck. The pole in Jones has an angled upper end from which the game animal is suspended. One problem with Jones is that it does not offer the advantages of immediate dressing of game animals in the field near where the game animals were harvested because it requires attachment to a vehicle. Although Bradley can be attached to a tree as well as the bumper of a pick-up truck, it lacks a lower support arm for the additional support large game animals may require.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,703 to Tanner relates to a support which fits into slots in the sidewalls of pick-up trucks. One problem with Tanner is that it is not portable and does not offer the advantages of dressing game animals in the field near where the game animal was harvested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,110 to Owens refers to a support frame with two legs that pass around the trunk of a tree, a connector bar joining the legs and contacting the front of the tree trunk, a V-shaped rear retainer bar passing around the back of the tree, and a support arm extending from the front of the frame to the tree trunk. In Owens, the game animal is attached to an engaging frame hung from the front of the support frame. One significant disadvantage of Owens is that such a frame is rigid, nonfoldable, and bulky, thus reducing the portability of the frame. Also, the Owens frame has many component parts and joints which may increase manufacturing costs.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable game animal support that can be carried into the field.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a portable game animal support that can be attached to poles or the trunks of most trees.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a portable game animal support that can be used to dress medium and large game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable game animal support that is lightweight, sturdy, durable, and reliable.